


None Straight Left Gay

by SmilesRawesome



Series: gay fuckin rights...... [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Goofy, Bisexual José Carioca, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Character, Gay Horace Horsecollar, Gay Panchito Pistoles, Internet AU, Internet Friends AU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Minnie Mouse, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary José Carioca, Trans Character, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Panchito Pistoles, gay Mickey Mouse, lesbian Daisy Duck, teenagers au, trans Minnie Mouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: The kids have grown up a bit now, but they’re still gay and trying to navigate a confusing world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! We’re back!!!! Aaaa!!!!!! I’m so excited to be here!!!! I hope you all enjoy part two of gay rights!!!
> 
> EDIT: apparently the nicknames are harder to decipher than last time so I’ll add in who’s who for each chapter uwu  
> Goofy- Bring Back Song Squad / dog friend  
> Horace- Red / horse friend  
> Panchito- Love of  
> José- My life  
> Donald- Bi Bitchin  
> Mickey- Gay Bitchin / Mickey  
> Daisy- Just want gf  
> Minnie- Glinda I love u

Gay Club

General 23:00

 

Love of: **T POSE FOR DOMINANCE**

 

My life: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!!!!!!

 

Bi Bitchin: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHITO!!!!!!

 

Bi Bitchin: ENJOY YOUR PRESENT!!!

 

Love of: I TOLD YOU YOU DIDNT NEED TO SEND ME A PRESENT DONALD

 

Bi Bitchin: 😈

 

Gay Bitchin: Happy Birthday, Panchito!!

 

Gay Bitchin: can I go to bed now

 

Bi Bitchin: mickey u are baby

 

Bi Bitchin: but yes. I love you

 

Gay Bitchin: love you too gn uwu

 

Bring back song squad: Happy birthday Pan!!!

 

Bring back song squad: Welcome to Adulthood

 

Love of: being an adult is NOT yeetalicious :/

 

My life: getting lit is _dabs_

 

Love of: you are right

 

Love of: I mean I’ll take your word for it!

 

Love of: dont drink kids

 

Bi Bitchin: fuck u

 

Love of: so disrespectful to your elders

 

Red: goofy you have a test tomorrow go to bed

 

Bring back song squad: oh shit I do too

 

Bring back song squad: thanks Horace you’re the best!!

 

Red: love you 😘

 

Red: anyway happy birthday Panchito and pour one out for me and Goofy bc we can’t get legally turnt for another three years

 

Love of: rip

 

Red: rip

 

Bi Bitchin: good luck on your test Goofy!!

 

Love of: 😔

 

Bi Bitchin: I already wished you happy birthday god damn

 

Bi Bitchin: leave some love for the rest of us

 

Love of: djsjsjjsu

 

Love of: okay

 

Just want gf: HAppy Birthday!

 

Just want gf: gn I slep

 

Love of: good night miss Daisy!!! Thank you!!! 💖

 

Just want gf: 💖

 

Glinda I love u: Happy Birthday Panchito!!!! Aka the best big brother ever!!!! I love you so much I hope your birthday is amazing!!!!

 

Love of: MINNIE I LOVE YOU!!!!!

 

Glinda I love u: I LOVE YOU TOO CHITO!!!

 

Love of: [image]

 

Love of: They fell asleep still reading

 

Bi Bitchin: awww José ur so cute I wuv u

 

Love of: I love them so much

 

Love of: you’ll probably hit me with a pillow when you wake up and see that but I don’t care you’re so cute and handsome I love you

 

Bi Bitchin: awww

 

Bi Bitchin: you should probably sleep, I heard you’ve got big plans tomorrow

 

Love of: today. past midnight for me

 

Bi Bitchin: ,,,

 

Love of: ah, yes,

 

Love of: your point

 

Love of: my head

 

Bi Bitchin: djsjsjjsod

 

Love of: goodnight baby boy!

 

Bi Bitchin: goodnight birthday boy!

 

~~~

 

Gay Club

General 10:08

 

Love of: LOOK AT THIS ASSHOLE!!!!!

 

Love of: [image]

 

Love of: I HATE HIM!!!!!!

 

Love of: MICKEY IS HERE TOO????

 

Love of: ,,,,,, fine Donald you are forgiven bc you also bought Mickey

 

Bi Bitchin: love you too bitch

 

Gay Bitchin: I have a passport now

 

Glinda I love u: nxjsjdjsjxis

 

Gay Bitchin: I’ve been waiting to share that

 

Gay Bitchin: it’s exciting to me

 

Gay Bitchin: yeah Donnie I’m gonna have to tap out

 

Mickey removed their nickname!

 

Mickey: it was stressin me out

 

Bi Bitchin: it’s okay!!!! I told you we didn’t have to use these!!!!

 

Love of: no stress on my birthday

 

Mickey: no stress on his birthday

 

Bi Bitchin: bruh I told you whenever you wanted to tap out do it it’s chill

 

Just want gf: I can’t believe I’m stuck here while you took your boyfriend to Mexico 🙄

 

Bi Bitchin: you’re the one who decided to annoy Uncle Scrooge, not me!!

 

Just want gf: you were supposed to smooth that over!

 

Bi Bitchin: I was trying but then Della laughed again :/

 

Just want gf: ah ha! This is her fault then!

 

Just want gf: imma go yell at her

 

My life: Donald you will spoil, Panchito

 

My life: [image]

 

My life: look at all this nonsense

 

Bi Bitchin: hey at least five of those are from Fethry, and I also have everyone’s presents, not just mine 😤

 

Love of: I love you all so much

 

Mickey: we love you Panchi!!!!!!!!

 

~~~

 

horse friend: hey baby how’d you do??

 

dog friend: getting my mark back in a second

 

dog friend: I passed!!

 

horse friend: yes!! I knew you could do it baby!!

 

horse friend: let’s go celebrate tonight 🥰

 

dog friend: it’s just a test

 

horse friend: a test you’ve worked really hard on! I’m very proud of you and I wanna do something nice for my boy

 

dog friend: nxjsksks you sap

 

dog friend: sounds great 🧡

 

horse friend: I love you, Goofy ❤️

 

dog friend: I love you too, Horace 🧡

 

~~~

 

Horace & _Drake_

 

Hey dude I was wondering if you could get me hooked up with a shelter to become an official volunteer once I graduate?

 

_Of course I can! Is there a particular one you’re interested in?_

 

Y’all have a spoonerville branch?

 

_No, but we have a sister charity there. I’ll talk to them and set you up._

 

Thanks Drake!!! I really appreciate it!

 

_Anytime, Horace! You know I’m always here for you guys._

 

Hey, just one more thing

 

_Shoot_

 

I think I wanna marry goofy

Is that crazy?

I know we’re young

But

I love him so much

And straight people get married out of high school all the time

But I’m still

Unsure

If it’s the right thing to do

 

_First, I’d like you to take a deep breath_

_You are both young, but you’re right when you say other young people get married all the time._

_You don’t have to get married right out of high school, you could just get engaged and wait a few years, while still taking that next step with each other._

_Ultimately, I can’t tell you what the right decision is. That’s up to you, but I hope this helped some._

 

Yeah. Thanks pal

 

_I’m always here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end of the first chapter. Please, PLEASE leave me some comments, they keep me going and keep me writing. Thank you so much for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to put in the new ages of everyone in chapter one jsnsjskskjs so here they are: 
> 
> Goofy, Horace, José, Panchito: 18  
> Mickey, Minnie, Daisy: 17  
> Donald, Della: 16
> 
> EDIT: apparently the nicknames are harder to decipher than last time so I’ll add in who’s who for each chapter uwu  
> Goofy- Bring Back Song Squad / dog friend / Loving him was  
> Horace- Red / horse friend  
> Panchito- Love of  
> José- My life  
> Donald- Bi Bitchin / Donnie / Baby who’s counting  
> Mickey- Mickey / Number on me  
> Daisy- Just want gf  
> Minnie- Song squad is Back

Gay Club

Stuff-Sharing 10:35

  
  


Bi Bitchin: [link- Three Cabs Vlog! Surprising Panchito for his Birthday!] 

 

Bi Bitchin: watch our vlog or perish 

 

Just want gf: guess I have to since you didn’t take me to mexico 😤

 

Bi Bitchin: NOT MY FAULT DAISY 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Gay Club

General 10:39 

  
  


Bi Bitchin: okay the vlog is up!! 

 

Love of: sexy 

 

My life: very sexy of you 

 

Love of: JDJSJDJS

 

My life: AJABSBS

 

Love of: SAME HAT! 

 

My life: SAME HAT! 

 

Bi Bitchin: dnjdjsjsjsjjs 

 

Bi Bitchin: oh shit I gotta change my name huh 

 

donald changed their nickname to Donnie! 

 

Donnie: this’ll do until we figure out a new matching nickname lmao 

 

Mickey: fifi says thanks for the present! 

 

Donnie: She’s very welcome!! 

 

Donnie: so I take it you’re home okay 

 

Mickey: ya, abt fifteen mins ago 

 

Donnie: good! uwu 

 

Mickey: uwu 

 

Red: you could 

 

Red: do 

 

Red: song squad 

 

Red: again 

 

Red: 👀👀👀

 

Donnie: oh fuk 

 

Donnie: you right 

 

Donnie: I started song squad I should jump back in 

 

Mickey:  **ITS MY NICKNAME AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE ARTIST**

 

Donnie: djdjjsjsjsjdj 

 

Donnie: FINE 

 

Mickey changed their nickname to Number on me! 

 

Number on me: her,,, 

 

donald changed their nickname to Baby who’s counting! 

 

Baby who’s counting: 1 2 3 

 

Number on me: nice 

 

Baby who’s counting: noice 

 

Number on me: sexey 

 

Bring back song squad: FUCK YEAH! 

 

gooftroop changed their nickname to Loving him was! 

 

Loving him was: @Red 

 

Baby who’s counting: OOH 

 

Baby who’s counting: THATS WHAT HORACES NICKNAME MEANT DJDJXJSJDJJSSJJS 

 

pinkmouse changed their nickname to Song Squad is Back! 

 

Song Squad is Back: I think this is very sexy of us 

 

Just want gf: anyone else astounded that Pan and Ze have kept their same nicknames for over three years 

 

Love of: we are dedicated 

 

My life: I’m lazy 

 

Love of: shush 

 

My life: o rite 

 

My life: I mean I love Panchito 

 

Baby who’s counting: JDJSJJSJSJDJS

 

Number on me:  **VERY** convincing!! 

 

My life: thanks 

 

Red: djsjjsjwjshsjsjsjsj

 

Red: stan Ze 

 

Baby who’s counting: Stan Ze 

 

Love of: Stan Ze 

 

Just want gf: Stan Ze 

 

Song Squad is Back: Stan Ze 

 

Number on me: Stan Ze 

 

Loving him was: Stan Ze 

 

My life: thank u 

 

My life: also 

 

My life: where did you go Daisy?? 

 

Just want gf: I was watching ur vlog damn 

 

My life: really??? 

 

Just want gf: yeah?? I always watch them?? 

 

My life: awww 

 

Song Squad is Back: Ze we all watch them 

 

My life: you do NOT 

 

Loving him was: hows Nestor 

 

My life: FUCK YOU DO??? 

 

Number on me: Ze it’s been three years how didn’t you know this?? 

 

Red: fr hows Nestor he hasn’t shown in a vlog for a while :( 

 

My life: I’m going to yeet myself off a cliff :) 

 

Love of: no. You will stay here and cuddle with me. 

 

My life: of course, querido 

 

Love of: 💖💖💖

 

My life: 💚💚💚

 

My life: also Nestor is mad at me :( 

 

My life: I’m sad about it :( 

 

Loving him was: oh I’m sorry, Ze 

 

My life: it’s fine. I’ll work it out with him when I get back 

 

Love of: it will be fine, Nestor loves you 

 

Baby who’s counting: he does, everything will be fine 

 

My life: I love you guys 💚

  
  


~~~

  
  


Just want gf: hey babey! 

 

pinkmouse: hey you  (◡‿◡✿) 

 

Just want gf: you still going out shopping today? 

 

pinkmouse: yeah! You still wanna skype along?? 

 

Just want gf: ofc!!! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!! 

 

pinkmouse: sweet 💜

 

pinkmouse: how’d ur bio project go 

 

Just want gf: great! Got an A - despite Della’s sabotage 

 

pinkmouse: sjdjsjjssjsj 

 

pinkmouse: what’s with u and dell lately 

 

Just want gf: wish I knew :/ 

 

pinkmouse: aww sorry honey 

 

Just want gf: it’s fine, I still have you and Ze 

 

pinkmouse: you’ll always have me babey 

 

Just want gf: I know I wuv u 

 

pinkmouse: [image] 

 

pinkmouse: how do I look??? 

 

Just want gf: stunning as always!! Your wings could cut a bitch! 

 

pinkmouse: thanks 💜💜💜

 

Just want gf: 💖💖💖

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


horse friend: hello darling

 

dog friend: hello my love 

 

horse friend: my parents are going away this weekend, would you like to stay over? 

 

dog friend: absolutely! Wouldn’t miss it 🧡

 

horse friend: !!!! 

 

horse friend: I’m looking forward to it 💚

 

dog friend: where are they going? 

 

horse friend: business trip 

 

dog friend: oh cool 

 

dog friend: we still doing dinner together on Friday?? 

 

horse friend: ya, they’re gonna leave right after that tho 

 

dog friend: ah cool 

 

dog friend: I can’t wait to see Mickey again 

 

horse friend: neither can I it’s gonna be fucking lit 

 

horse friend: plus Oz is coming. And I love you but he’s sexey. 

 

dog friend: dksjsjsjsjjs

 

dog friend: DONT SAY THAT ABOUT MY COUSIN 

 

horse friend: sorry baby but your cousin is hot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

dog friend: jsjsjsjsjsjjss nooooooooooo 

 

horse friend: remember that one time you called your other cousin hot 👀

 

dog friend: LISTEN I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS MY COUSIN THEN 

 

dog cousin: ALSO IT WAS THREE YEARS AGO AND YOU WERENT EVEN PART OF THE CHAT THEN 

 

horse friend: yeah but you said it 

 

dog friend: MICKEY IS OBJECTIVELY ATTRACTIVE I AM NOT BLIND OKAY BUT I PHYSICALLY AM UNABLE TO THINK  _ LIKE THAT _ ABOUT HIM 

 

dog friend: CAN WE STOP BRINGING THIS UP PLEASE  

 

horse friend: hmmmmmmmm idk

 

dog friend: horace please I really don’t like this getting bought up… 

 

horse friend: oh shit, I’m so sorry baby. I promise, no more of this. Not even for friendly teasing 

 

horse friend: I didn’t realise it was actually upsetting you 

 

horse friend: I’m sorry, darling 

 

dog friend: okay, thanks 

 

horse friend: I love you 

 

dog friend: I love you too 🧡

 

horse friend: 💖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: randomly remembers I made goofy call Mickey hot early in part one before I decided they were cousins  
> Me: fuck  
> Me: writes the end scene 
> 
> So! Here we are again at the end of another chapter!! I would LOVE to hear your thoughts in the comments below!! You can also find me on tumblr @adhdpanchito !! Love you guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemlo Gays,,,,, welcome back to the GAY CLUB

Gay Club

Ventathon 04:38

  


Song squad is Back: ugjssihash

 

Song squad is Back: fuck life

 

Baby who’s counting: ugh mood

 

Song squad is Back: what’s got u up

 

Baby who’s counting: angry brain

 

Baby who’s counting: u?

 

Song squad is Back: the human part of my cyborg self is. misbehaving.

 

Baby who’s counting: Bad hypo?

 

Song squad is Back: tell u in a sec

 

Song squad is Back: yup :/

 

Baby who’s counting: rip

 

Song squad is Back: I just downed a juice box in four seconds

 

Song squad is Back: I’m so hungryyyyyyy

 

Baby who’s counting: eat

 

Song squad is Back: ugh then I’ll be high in the morning :(

 

Baby who’s counting: oof

 

Song squad is Back: fuck it I’m so hungry and I still feel bad

 

Song squad is Back: I am eating nutella out of the jar

 

Baby who’s counting: oh. that sounds. So Good.

 

Baby who’s counting: imma go to the kitchen yeet

 

Song squad is Back: we are same worming

 

Baby who’s counting: god bless

 

Song squad is Back: yeah

 

Song squad is Back: omg we have cookies

 

Song squad is Back: sorry family I’m dying here

 

Baby who’s counting: djsjsjjs

 

Baby who’s counting: you doing better now cyborg??

 

Song squad is Back: ya. Sleepy. I slep.

 

Baby who’s counting: okay, love you, tell your pump to behave for me

 

Song squad is Back: disabled buddies for life

 

Baby who’s counting: disabled buddies for life

 

Song squad is Back: you try and sleep too okay baby boy??

 

Baby who’s counting: do my best sis

 

Song squad is Back: okay, love you

 

Baby who’s counting: ily2

  


~~~

  


Gay Club

General 11:23

  


Loving him was: people are quiet this morning

 

Just want gf: Donnie’s asleep, Minnie is probs doing farm chores, Ze is still in Mexico so they’re probably together or on a date, Mickey is still with Oz right?? And I didn’t wanna interrupt anything you two might be doing lmao

 

Loving him was: Together or on a date??

 

Just want gf: ya

 

Loving him was: OH

 

Loving him was: RIGHT

 

Loving him was: OKAY

 

Just want gf: djdjjsjsjsjsjdjisuddnnejduskdjekdohsjwhshsjjs

 

Loving him was: you’re so mean to me

 

Just want gf: I loveeee youuuuu

 

Loving him was: yeah yeah 🙄🙄🙄

 

Just want gf: :P

 

Loving him was: 🖕🖕🖕

 

Just want gf: 😘😘😘

 

Red: lol

 

Just want gf: glad I could provide entertainment

 

Loving him was: 😱😱

 

Red: I still love you my darling

 

Red: I thought that would be obvious after this morning

 

Just want gf: AAAAAAAAA I DONT WANNA HEAR THIS LALALLALALALAAA

 

Red: will you relax I made him his favourite breakfast

 

Red: after I ****** him and ****** his *** with ** ****

 

Just want gf: AAAAAAAAAAAA I HATE YOU

 

Red: HDJSJSJISJSSJSJ

 

Loving him was: lmaoooooo snnsjxhsuxhjs

 

Just want gf: I’m scarred for life

 

Number on me: ri fucking p Daisy

 

Number on me: but also you deserve it

 

Just want gf: 😱

 

Number on me: :p

 

Love of: if it helps at all miss daisy

 

Love of: we were in fact, together,,

 

Just want gf: skhsjsjdjsb noiooooooo mdksks I hate this

 

Just want gf: but yeah I deserved that

  


~~~

  


Fam Bam

Gen 13:45

  


Dave: hey losers

 

Dave: guess who won at their science fair

 

Mickey: 👀👀👀

 

Leslie: it was me lmao

 

Mickey: AYYY!!

 

Goofy: Awesome!!

 

Faith: yeet

 

Ten: so David why are you greeting us with “hey losers” when in fact you are the loser who lost the science fair 🤔🤔🤔

 

Mickey: JDJSKSKSK

 

Dave: shUT UP

 

Fifi: lmaoo

 

Ronnie: LOL

 

Goofy: Dave May have lost,,,,,,,, but Leslie is the winner and we should celebrate that

 

Horace: stan leslie

 

Mickey: stan leslie

 

Goofy: stan Leslie

 

Arch: why are y’all ALWAYS doin that

 

Mickey: Gay rights babey

 

Goofy: gay

 

Horace: I’m gay

 

Goofy: sksjsjjsjs

 

Mickey: mzkwkckckdk

 

Horace: SAME WORMS!!

 

Mickey: SAME WORMS!!

 

Goofy: SAME WORMS!!

 

Ten: stuffing superb you funky little gays

 

Oswald: I don’t hate gay people . But you are all so annoying . God bless .

 

Mickey: mood

 

Shane: lmao

 

Ryan: shut up Shane

 

Shane: no

 

Aunt Flora: boys

 

Shane: sorry aunt Flora

 

Ryan: yeah sorry aunt Flora

 

Mickey: stan aunt Flora

 

Ten: Stan aunt Flora

 

Oswald: stan aunt Flora

 

Goofy: stan au- JDJDJSJKAIZHSBA????

 

Horace: ANNSJSJWKSJWJ

 

Mickey: JDJSJHWJDJDJEJ

 

Ten: I’m so proud of my mans

 

Finn: can I say stan even tho I’m straight uwu

 

Mickey: hmmm

 

Mickey: you can say stan, but no keysmashing

 

Finn: thx

 

Mickey: I take that back how dare you write thamks like that you cishet monster

 

Sav: jdjsjsksk

 

Goofy: stan rights **REVOKED**

 

Uncle Elias: this same interaction happens everytime I come on here why

 

Finn: it’s called BONDING uncle elias

  


~~~

  


Gay Club

Selfies 19:23

  


Song squad is Back: [image]

 

Song squad is Back: Julie bought me some new fluffy pjs!!!!!

 

Baby who’s counting: omg they’re so pink and fluffy!!!

 

Song squad is Back: they’re **SO** pink and fluffy!!!!!

 

Song squad is Back: I love them so much!!!!

 

Just want gf: you look so cute in them!!

 

Song squad is Back: djdjjsdj I don’t look that great

 

Song squad is Back: I have not done anything that I would normally do to appear more feminine

 

Just want gf: Minnie Maddie Mouse you listen to me

 

Just want gf: you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on

 

Just want gf: you are my favourite person in the universe and I will not stand by and let you say that you aren’t beautiful

 

Song squad is Back: oh, Daisy 💜💜💜💜💜

 

Song squad is Back: I love you so fucking much you’re the best person ever aaaaaa

  


~~~

  


Daisy & _Donnie_

 

Oh I’m so fucked

She’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met

Donnie I think I’m in love with her

 

_Daisy you’ve been in love with her since you were 14._

 

Oh FUCK I totally have been

Oh my god

Oh my god

Donnie I love her so much what the FUCK

 

_Tell her!!! Ask her out!!!!_

 

Oh god no I can’t do that what the fuck

 

_Now I understand how you felt when me and Mickey were fucking around :/_

 

This is different!!!

 

_Is it, though?_

 

Yes!!!!

Minnie is one of my best friends…. I can’t. I can’t just.

 

_Darling, all of us were best friends before we started dating._

 

I can’t yet. I JUST figured out I liked her. I need some… breathing room.

 

_That’s fair, don’t worry about it, Daisy. Everything is gonna be just fine 💙_

 

Thanks Donnie 💖

  


~~~

  


Minnie & _Mickey_

  


I love her so fucking much

 

_I know, baby_

 

Why’s she gotta be so nice to me??

Mickey I’m actually crying I love her so much why can’t she just love me back

 

_I don’t know, Min. I’m so sorry you’re hurting. This all just really sucks._

 

Can we skype and listen to sad Taylor songs

 

_Ofc! Be right there_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u don’t comment I don’t content  
> Fr tho guys I wouldn’t still be here without your lovely words so please please just comment okay. Just fuckign comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the latest episode of gay rights today we have only the finest selection of gay teenagers 
> 
> Also lol seems like I’m going back to listing everyone’s chat names bc it’s still confusing rip
> 
> Goofy: loving him was  
> Horace: Red  
> Mickey: number on me / yes / memekey  
> Donald: baby who’s counting / baby just say  
> Minnie: song squad is back  
> Daisy: just want gf  
> Panchito: love of  
> José: my life  
> Ortensia: tenth doctor  
> Oswald: screaming internally  
> Felicity: 4get me not

Gay Club

General 09:36

  
  


Love of: I’m so fucking SAD 

 

Love of: I’m so fucking  **SAD**

 

Love of: IM SO FUCKING  **S A D**

 

Love of: IM SO FUCKING  **S A D B I T C H**

 

Love of:  **IM SO FUCKING SAD BITCH IM FUCKING EMO RIP ME**

 

Just want gf: are you okay Panchito??? Do I need to demand Scrooge to fly down??? 

 

My life: meu amor,,,,,,,,,,, 

 

My life: I am so fucking s a d 

 

Just want gf: ah. José’s leaving. 

 

Love of:  **DONT FUCKING REMIND ME IM SO SAD**

 

My life: I am in the food court and I am m i s e r a b l e 

 

Love of: me the fuck too mi amor 

 

Baby who’s counting: oh no 

 

Baby who’s counting: I’m so sorry fellas 

 

Baby who’s counting: rip dudes 😔✊

 

Number on me: rip 😔✊

 

Number on me: also this might be to vague @baby who’s counting 

 

Baby who’s counting: 👀👀👀

 

Baby who’s counting: MY TURN 👀

 

Number on me: ye 

 

Baby who’s counting: FUCK YEAH  

 

donald changed their nickname to Baby just say! 

 

Mickey changed their nickname to Yes! 

 

Baby just say: ITS A LOVE STORY 

 

Yes: @baby just say @yes 

 

Love of:  **IS NOW REALLY THE TIME FOR EXCELLENT NAME CHANGES**

 

Love of:  **IM D E V A S T A T E D HERE!!!**

 

My life: no appreciation for our hurt 

 

My life: just bc your boyfriend is only a few hours away instead of several countries :( 

 

Yes: I’m sorry pals 

 

Baby just say: aww I’m sorry dudes :( 

 

My life: hhh no thanks 

 

Baby just say: *aww I’m sorry birds 

 

My life: thank u 

 

Baby just say: ofc 

 

Baby just say: anyway 

 

Baby just say: I know it really sucks

 

Baby just say: but it’s just a short time until you see each other again!!! 

 

Baby just say: you’ll both be moving out to Duckburg for college soon

 

Baby just say: and I’m still on track for early grad 

 

Baby just say: which means 

 

Baby just say: three cabs at college together 💪💪💪

 

Love of: you are right 

 

My life: that will be the dream 

 

Love of: WE’LL HAVE OUR OWN APARTMENT AAAAAA 

 

My life: We can have coffee dates,,,, EVERYDAY 

 

Love of: oh fuck 

 

My life: sleep ins together whenever you can actually stay in bed 

 

Baby just say: and u don’t have class lol 

 

Love of: shut up we are having FANTASIES 

 

Baby just say: have fantasies in the band server so you can make actual plans dummies 

 

Love of: YOU ARE RIGHT 

 

Love of: LET US GO 

 

My life:  **YEET!**

 

Just want gf: donnie I owe u my life 

 

Baby just say: I’m aware 

 

Song squad is Back: Donald taking the L for the team 

 

Yes: thank you donald for this great sacrifice 

 

My life: fuck u guys then wow 

 

Baby just say: jzjsjdjksoeowodkekdns

 

Song squad is Back: Listen we love you guys but y’all do this every single time 

 

Love of: sorry for being the pain then damb,,,,, 

 

Song squad is Back: no no 

 

Song squad is Back: we care that you’re hurting

 

Song squad is Back: that sucks and it sucks a lot 

 

Song squad is Back: but we CANNOT listen to ANOTHER fantasy about living together and coffee dates and cooking each other food and spamming your insta feeds and scrapbooking and guitar lessons and study sessions for both classes and Jose’s family magic and late night dancing in the refrigerator light just like the Taylor Swift song and I cannot, I  **cannot,** listen to another god damn one 

 

Love of: huh 

 

Love of: that is a lot of our fantasties 

 

My life: so it is like Donald’s Queen rants 

 

Song squad is Back: yup 

 

Baby just say: HEY 

 

My life: in that case I understand and we will fantasise in private 

 

Yes: all my fuckin uwus 

 

Just want gf: 👀

 

Yes: oh I swore 

 

Yes: AND I DIDNT EVEN REALISE 

 

Yes:  **THIS IS WHAT RECOVERY LOOKS LIKE PEOPLE!!!**

 

Baby just say: THAGS MY BABY RIGHT FUCKIGN GHERE!!!!!! 

 

Song squad is Back: FUCK YEAH MICKEY!!! 

 

Just want gf: @loving him was 

 

Just want gf: @loving him was

 

Just want gf: @loving him was 

 

Just want gf: okay he’s here imma let him catch up 

 

Yes: GOOFY LOOK @ ME 

 

Yes: IM NOT EVEN HAVING A PANIC ATTACK 

 

Yes: you can even ask Fifi she’s in the room but I haven’t told her yet lol 

 

Loving him was: Mickey!!!! Omg I’m so proud of you I love you so much!!!!!! 

 

Baby just say: I’m weepi n g I love yooooouuuuuuuu my babeyyyyyy 

 

Yes: I love you too Goof!!! And I love you so fucking much Donald 

 

Baby just say: mzjxhjssooahxjwj 

 

Baby just say: what did u do to him?? 

 

Yes: hey Della I’m swearing 

 

Baby just say: congratz welcome to the club have fun with my mess of a brother 

 

Baby just say: LOVE YOU SM MY BABY AAAAA 

 

Yes: djdjsjdkkskdjdjwjs 

 

Yes: donnie Skype me dumbass 

 

Yes: to the rest of you imma go tell the fam lol 

 

Just want gf: see ya 

  
  


~~~

  
  


The Dissed Knees

Chat-Box 09:54

  
  


memekey: [image] 

 

memekey: lol guess what I swore 

 

Tenth doctor: oh hell yeah little dude 

 

Screaming Internally: Felicity is he okay??

 

4get me not: Bruh 

 

4get me not: He is legit jus sitting here chillin idek this news until now 

 

4get me not: u go glenn coco 

 

memekey: thamk u 

 

Screaming Internally: does this mean I can finally teach you swearing signs 

 

memekey: idk this was one case 

 

memekey: but you know what? Let’s try 

 

Tenth doctor: omg I’m gonna cry you’ve come such a long way ilysm 

 

memekey: I wuv u tenzie

 

Tenth doctor: I LOVE YOU TOO!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a wormy comment or perish lmao see you later gaytors and remember to stan aunt flora


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends are made... :0!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof it’s been two months rip guys I’m sorry lol. On the plus side I have a job now so yay!!

Gay Club

General 17:08 

  
  


Song squad is Back: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Song squad is Back: guys I’m fucking  _ weeping _

 

Baby just say: u okay??? 

 

Song squad is Back:  **DAISY SENT ME A BUNCH OF FAMCY HAIRBOWS FROM ETSY IM CRYING**

 

Song squad is Back:  **DAISY DUCK I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH AAAAAA**

 

Just want gf: I love you too babe!! I’m glad you like them!! 

 

Song squad is Back: Daisy I hope u kno I’m fucking EMO 

 

Baby just say: pics pics pics!!! 

 

Song squad is Back: [image] 

 

Baby just say: oh shit those slap 

 

Red: fewahs 

 

Baby just say: I hate you! 

 

Red: djsjsjissj 

 

Red: anywayyy guess whomst is starting their volunteer orientation tomorrow 💪💪

 

Loving him was: MY BABY THATS WHO!!! 

 

Baby just say: awwww hell yeah buddy!! 

 

Yes: stan horace 

 

Love of: yes stan horace but I THINK WE ARE ALL FORGETTING THE IMPORTANT COUNTDOWN

 

Song squad is Back: ??? 

 

Love of:  **NEW TAYLOR MUSIC**

 

Baby just say:  **I KNOW BUT ITS NOT UNTIL TOMORROW**

 

Love of: weak of you to not be thinking of her for this whole time 

 

Yes: djdjsisosososkwkdnd 

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Daisy & _ Della _

  
  


Hey Dell! 

 

_ Daisy. _

 

I was gonna head to the mall tomorrow. We haven’t really hung out in a while, we could hit up the camping store?? 

 

_ No thanks. I’m not interested.  _

 

Oh well, nbd. The weekend maybe? 

 

_ No. If I need to go I can get Duckworth to take me.  _

 

Oh. Okay. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Donald & _ Della _

  
  


What the fuck Della???? 

 

_ What? _

 

Daisy’s fucking crying, that’s what!! What the fuck is going on with you lately??? 

 

_ Nothing, I just didn’t feel like going to the mall with Daisy.  _

 

Didn’t feel like being polite either jfc 

Look, I’m your twin, I know you’re upset about something. You can talk to me, you know? 

 

_ Nothing to talk about  _

 

Fine. Be that way. I hope you pull your head out of your ass before you lose all your friends tho. 

 

_ Fuck off  _

 

Gladly 🖕

  
  


~~~

  
  


Gay Club 

General 07:34 

  
  


Baby just say: scrooge has loaded us into the plane don’t know where we’re going will let you know 

 

Yes: bye sweetie ily 

 

Baby just say: ily2 

 

Red: good luck man 

 

Red: I got my first day at the youth shelter today 💪💪💪

 

Baby just say: YES!! 

 

Love of: ooh!! I hope both of you have fun!! 

 

Love of: I’m doing some song writing while I wait for the drop 

 

Baby just say: ?? 

 

Love of: Taylor Swift 

 

Baby just say: FUCK I FORGOT TAYLOR WAS DROPPING MUSIC TODAY 

 

Baby just say: ugh uncle scrooge did this on purpose he doesn’t wanna hear the same song on repeat 

 

Baby just say: I’m still shook over ME! I can’t wait for this new one

 

Love of: I am. Cautiously excited 

 

My life: there WERE five holes in the fence! 

 

Baby just say: xjdjsjsj 

 

Baby just say: anyway peace y’all imma sleep for a few hours on the plane love ya ✌️✌️

 

Yes: sleep well!! 

 

Baby just say: 😘😘😘

  
  


~~~ 

  
  


Gay Club

General 16:37 

  
  


Baby just say:  **WHO WNATS TO MEET MY NEW BEST FRIEND**

 

Love of: rude 

 

My life: :( 

 

Yes: :0! 

 

Just want gf: you three need to calm down 💅

 

Baby just say: SHUT UP YOU KNOW I HAVENT HEARD IT I HATE YOU 

 

Baby just say: DO YOU WANT TO MEET HIM OR NOT?? 

 

Loving him was: yes! 

 

Baby just say: mlm prepare yourselves 

 

Baby just say: [image] 

 

Yes: JDJSKSKAJS????? 

 

Love of: holy FUCK 

 

My life: WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS HE SO HOT???? 

 

Loving him was: what the shityejsjsjsj???? 

 

Baby just say: this is my boy Storkules! He’s a god of Olympus 

 

Yes: Storkules like the myth Storkules 

 

Baby just say: ya but he’s not a myth he’s right here and he’s my new best friend

 

Yes: why the FUCK does he look like a ******* kid 

 

Baby just say: something about gods not aging until they meet their soulmates or smth?? Anyway Della made a friend too [image] 

 

Baby just say: that’s Selene, goddess of the moon 

 

Just want gf: she’s hot 

 

Song squad is Back: mhm! 

 

pinkmouse removed their nickname! 

 

pinkmouse: that’s better 

 

Baby just say: shjdjsksjsjs

 

Baby just say: babe 

 

Yes: ? 

 

donald changed their nickname to shade never made

 

Mickey changed their nickname to ANYBODY LESS GAY!! 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: YESSS 

 

Loving him was: FUCKERS 

 

shade never made: djdjdjsjdksksk 

 

Loving him was: >:/ 

 

shade never made: I’m sorry goofy ily 

 

Just want gf: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HADNT LISTENED YET 

 

shade never made: Storkules asked me what I meant by that so I said my favourite musician released some new music and he wanted to listen too so we did 

 

Just want gf: ugh 

 

Just want gf: stop making me want to change my name this one is god tier 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: tough *%#^ 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: I mean tough shit 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: hnnnnn 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: yep that’s what I mean okay 

 

Just want gf: feelin the love mick 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: yeah?? 

 

Just want gf: yeah. I know you’re joking with me and I’m okay with it. 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: okay cool 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: sorry 

 

Just want gf: don’t be! Trauma sucks bro! I know this well! 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: hnnn yea 

 

shade never made: NDJDKZKA OKAY 

 

shade never made: HERMES THE MESSENGER GOD CAME AND GAVE STORKULES A SMARTPHONE IM  **_SCREAMING!!_ **

 

shade never made:  **PLEASE CAN I ADD HIM**

 

Just want gf: YES 

 

pinkmouse: ofc!! 

 

Love of: I need to fight for my title of best friend 

 

My life: as do I 

 

Loving him was: PLEASE 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: I’ll send u a link bay bee! 

 

Welcome Storkules. Leave your weapons by the door. 

 

Storkules: what door do they mean, friend Donald? 

 

shade never made: it’s just a joke bc there isn’t a door it’s a chat 

 

Storkules: I see! This is indeed a fine joke! 

 

Just want gf: omg,,,,,,, we stan 

 

pinkmouse: hi Storkules! I’m Minnie!! 

 

Storkules: hello dear Minnie! It is a pleasure to speak with you on this fine day! 

 

Loving him was: hey I’m Goofy! 

 

Storkules: hello dear Goofy! I am so pleased to meet you! 

 

Love of: Are u always like this? 

 

Storkules: like what? 

 

shade never made: yes 

 

Love of: I love you 

 

Storkules: your affection is much appreciated and returned, dear friend! 

 

Love of: I’m Panchito. @my life is José (pronounces Joe-Say), @just want gf is Daisy @red is Horace, @ANYBODY LESS GAY! Is Mickey and that’s everyone! 

 

Storkules: thank you for the introductions! I am Storkules, demigod and Hero of Olympus! 

 

shade never made: yea u are buddy!! 

 

Storkules: my friends, why are your identifiers not your names? 

 

Love of: bc this is a chat just for friends, we use our nicknames as jokes for recent obsessions or references! Also bc many of us are couples, we have matching song lyric nicknames! This isn’t always the case, most of us like to change them frequently. Apart from José and I. 

 

Storkules: I see! Thank you for your wisdom, friend Panchito! 

 

Love of: anytime!! 

 

Storkules changed their nickname to Funny Joke! 

 

Funny Joke: is this the correct usage of this function? 

 

shade never made: buddy,,,,,,, that’s exactly right I’m so proud of you I love you 

 

Funny Joke: as I love you, friend Donald! 

 

Just want gf: wow. Storkules is the only man to exist. 

 

Love of: :( 

 

Just want gf: 🖕

 

Funny Joke: I do not understand.

 

shade never made: I’m gonna show him memes y’all behave now 

 

Love of: :((((((( 

 

Just want gf: ugh fine 

 

Just want gf: Panchito, Donald, Goofy, Horace, Storkules and José when they feels like it are the only men to exist 

 

Love of: awwww 

 

My life: they do not feel like it right now 

 

Just want gf: we feeling neutral or do we want a girls night?? 

 

My life: girls night, I believe. 

 

Just want gf: yes! Minnie?? @pinkmouse ?? 

 

pinkmouse: fuck yea! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these teenagers!!! Blease,,,,,, comment. Comment or Storkules will be sad :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been so long dksjxbsj BUT HERE WE ARE, FINALLY, DO YALL KNOW HOW LONG IVE BEEN PLANNING THIS CHAPTER, AAAAAAAAAAA DELLA DELLA DELLA DELLA
> 
> Also, usernames!   
> Goofy: loving him was  
> Horace: Red  
> Mickey: ANYBODY LESS GAY!  
> Donald: shade never made  
> Minnie: pinkmouse  
> Daisy: just want gf  
> Panchito: love of  
> José: my life  
> Storkules: Funny Joke  
> Della: airpilot / Della

Della had never met anyone like Selene before. She had never met anyone so stunning and graceful and beautiful and kind and funny and smart and gorgeous and and and… 

  
  


And Della didn’t know what to do. 

  
  


She managed to push these new thoughts and feelings to the side temporarily while they were on the island, acting as much as her usual self as possible. Donald noticed. Donald always noticed. He was mad at her though, so was ignoring her in favour of his new friend Storkules. She didn’t blame him, she knew she’d been terrible lately. She honestly just didn’t know how to deal with all…  _ this. _

  
  


She took up the offer of exploring the island together, following the goddess through the woods and beaches and temples. She blushed when Selene took her arm to guide her, she blushed harder when the goddess reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, she went breathless when her hand slowed to stroke her cheek on its way back, she choked when she saw a blush on Selene’s face. 

  
  


It didn’t go further than that. Selene continued to hold her arm or her hand. Della continued to simultaneously think it was the best thing that had ever happened to her and the thing that might break her. 

  
  


They had to leave sooner than Della wanted to, but not soon enough. She never wanted to leave Selene, she never wanted to confront these feelings and thoughts. It had been getting harder and harder to ignore them since she discovered them a few months ago. She begged Uncle Scrooge to let her fly the plane, because if she was flying the plane, she didn’t have to think about things. 

  
  


Uncle Scrooge let her, and she was blessedly thankful for a few hours. Then he sent her back, it was a long flight, it had been a long day, she needed to rest. She couldn’t argue that, she  _ was _ exhausted, but not for the reasons her uncle thought. Being sent to the back, where Donald was still ignoring her, left her mind to spiral no matter what she tried to do to distract herself. 

  
  


Della wasn’t a stranger to panic attacks, but they weren’t familiar to her either. However she did recognise this one, it had been building for such a long time. The only thing keeping her from tears was the thought of having to explain herself to Donald and Uncle Scrooge. It just wasn’t something she was ready for. 

  
  


There was someone she felt like she might be able to talk to about this. Her best friend. She’d been so horrible lately, but if anyone would forgive her, it would be Daisy Duck.

  
  


As soon as the plane landed she was pressing the button to open the bay door. 

“Del?” Donald asked hesitantly, waking from his nap and seeing her distress. She didn’t answer, running as soon as she could, jumping off the still lowering ramp. She continued to run, ignoring their cries while she was in earshot, ignoring their phone calls when she wasn’t. There was only one person she could deal with seeing her like this. 

  
  


The tears broke through as she ran, streaming down her face as she did everything in her power to make it to Daisy  _ faster, faster, faster. _ How did anyone do this? How had Daisy done this? How had Donald done this? Mickey? Panchito? José? Minnie? Goofy? Horace? Even fucking Storkules had done it!  _ Selene’s done it, _ her mind whispered traitorously as she skidded onto Daisy’s street. 

  
  


Her hands shook as she knocked on their door, Donna answering it. To her credit, she only looked surprised for a moment before schooling her features. 

“Do you need adult help, hon, or just Daisy?” She asked, her voice calming Della enough to answer. 

“D- Daisy. Please.” She hiccuped, not even thinking to wipe the tears from her face. 

“She’s in her room. Let me know if you need  _ anything, _ okay?” 

  
  


Della just nodded in response, heading for Daisy’s room. She was in the hallway when the door opened. 

“Donna, who was at-“ Daisy cut herself off, staring at her. She’d been so,  _ so awful _ lately, and now she was showing up on her doorstep having a breakdown. She watched the conflict in her best friends eyes before she relented, gesturing to her room. Daisy hadn’t even finished shutting the door behind her before she started babbling uncontrollably. 

  
  


“I’m s- so sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ve- I’ve been a total bitch- a- a dick, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so  _ scared _ and- and  _ jealous. _ You’ve been you for so long, so easily. A- and I know it’s  _ not _ always easy, but even when it’s- it’s hard- you still, all of you! You, Donnie, Panch, José, everyone of you, it’s just- just- second nature! Unapologetic! No questions or doubts! But I’m full of doubts! I’ve seen what happens when it’s not easy and- and I don’t  _ want that! _ Who’s to say any of this is real anyway? What if I change my mind in a few years? You’ve known for so long, why would I only be- only- only-“ 

  
  


Della choked on her words, tears blurring her vision. She could see that Daisy’s beak was hanging open though, before it snapped shut with a click. 

“Oh, Della, sweetheart.” She sighed, stepping forward and wrapping her in an embrace. Della clung onto her desperately, sobbing in earnest. All the feelings she’d been holding back for months finally pouring out of her. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Della whispered as she started composing herself, still resting on her friends chest. Daisy had moved them onto her bed at some point, and she moved away from her now. Della clutched onto her shirt, closing her eyes as Daisy ran a hand through her hair. 

“I’m just grabbing some tissues, Del.” She said softly, not moving until Della released her. Daisy started wiping her face with the tissues, giving Della a bit of time to compose herself properly. 

  
  


“How you doing?” Daisy asked her softly, making her sniffle again. 

“I dunno.” She mumbled, her eyes still closed from earlier. 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to know right now. Let’s try and work it out though, okay?” 

  
  


“Yeah. Okay.” 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Daisy & _ Drake _

  
  


Hey, are you free for a session rn?? I’ve got a friend who’s struggling atm

 

_ I sure am. Feel free to give them my number.  _

 

Actually, they’re with me right now and want to remain as anonymous as possible. Is it alright if she just texts from my phone? 

 

_ Of course. Whatever they need.  _

 

Hi there. I’m not sure what info you need but you can call me Dee. She/her, and I’m about her age. 

 

_ Hi Dee, my name is Drake. They/them. I’m a counselor specialising with LGBT+ Youth. I’m here to listen to anything you have to say, provide guidance and education, and give you a safe space to be yourself. How can I help you today?  _

 

Um

I’m not actually sure 

Sorry 

 

_ It’s alright. Daisy said you’ve been struggling. Is there anything you need help with specifically?  _

 

I guess I just have some questions?? 

 

_ That’s fine, ask away.  _

 

What if I change my mind later? 

 

_ Identity isn’t a solid thing. It constantly changes, even on the small scale. If you decide in few years' time, or a few months time, or even just next week, that you don’t want to identify as something anymore, you don’t have to. That’s no one’s business or choice but your own.  _

 

But what if I’m just faking? 

 

_ Dee, you can only fake these things if you actively know you’re faking. 99% of the time, if you wonder if you’re faking, you aren’t.  _

 

Oh. 

I guess that makes sense. 

But I…

Why would I only be figuring it out now? 

 

_ Everyone grows at their own pace.  _

 

But I’ve got friends and even family who have known this… stuff about themselves since they were little kids! I don’t understand why it’s taken me so much longer. 

 

_ I mean it when I say everyone grows at their own pace. Some people just know, some people figure it out while they’re young, some people figure it out after they’ve been married for ten years with 2.5 kids. There’s no right way to find yourself. You’re taking your own pace. That’s perfectly fine.  _

  
  


I’m also just… scared. 

I’ve seen what it’s like for my friends and family when it’s bad. I don’t want that. 

I don’t want to be treated that way. 

 

_ It’s not easy, it is scary, you’re right. It’s okay to be scared about people like that. If you don’t feel like you’re in an environment where you would be safe if people knew, then you don’t have to tell them. You don’t have to be out to everyone. Being out is your own decision and process. You can tell just a few people, or everyone you know. It’s up to you, Dee. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.  _

 

Really? 

 

_ Of course. With so many out friends and family you might feel pressure to do the same, but you absolutely don’t have to. It’s perfectly okay to stay closeted if that’s what you want.  _

 

Oh. Thank you. That’s… really helpful. And reassuring. 

 

_ I’m glad that’s helped you. Is there anything else you want to ask? _

 

Um. I don’t think so. Not at the moment. 

Thank you so much, Drake. 

 

_ My pleasure. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I wish you all the best, Dee. Please feel free to contact me if you need anything in the future.  _

 

I will. Thank you. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Gay Club

General 16:48 

  
  


Just want gf: hey guys, I have a big favour to ask you guys. 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: shoot baybe 

 

Red: whatchu need

 

pinkmouse: Absolutely anything! 

 

Loving him was: you’ve been typing for a long time u okay?? 

 

Just want gf: I have a friend who’s been really struggling to accept herself lately. It’s all just built up and cracked for her, and she came to me for help. I gave her Drake’s number and they had a conversation and she’s feeling a little better, but she’s still very uncertain. I think being exposed to some pure gay hijinks and support could really help her, and she’s agreed with me, as has Drake. She’s said if she was allowed to and decided to actually join us, she wouldn’t want to be out to anyone else outside this chat. Not a single other person outside the chat, no matter the circumstances. Can she join us? 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: of course! 

 

Love of: I have no problem with this! 

 

Red: omg yes ofc 

 

pinkmouse: I’m already ready with my bat to defend her 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: I’ll send you a link Daisy 

 

shade never made: that’s fine with me 

 

Swoooosh! airpilot just landed. 

 

airpilot changed their nickname to Della! 

 

Della: … hi everyone 

 

shade never made: DELLA!! 

 

shade never made: are you okay???? I’m sorry I didn’t check in I should have even if I was mad at you. Uncle Scrooge is freaking 

 

shade never made: oh 

 

shade never made: sorry the impact just hit me 

 

shade never made: well… welcome to the gang 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: Welcome Della! 

 

pinkmouse: we’re glad you’re here! 

 

Love of: Della, I’m so happy you’ve made the first step with yourself! It’s one of the hardest, and we’re all here to support you. 

 

Red: gay city got a new citizen 

 

Loving him was: Horace. 

 

Red: zmakkskws

 

Red: okay sorry 

 

Della: thanks guys

 

Della: Donnie, I meant when I said no one outside this chat. 

 

shade never made: I know. I’ve got your back, Dell. Not even Fethry is gonna hear word from me until you give me the okay. 

 

Della: oh, okay… thanks 

 

Just want gf: you made your sister cry you monster 

 

shade never made: :0! 

 

shade never made: How will I ever live with myself,,,,, 

 

shade never made: oh yea @Della Storkules told me Selene is also Big Lesbians 

 

Funny Joke: My sister does indeed like other women! 

 

Funny Joke: But I will keep your secret, Dear Della! Not even the mightiest of enemies could pull this from me! 

 

Della: thank you, thank you all, really

 

My life: that’s what family is for, Querida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, another character out. I’m so excited to share this one with you guys! Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think!!! Comment!!! I read every single one and they make me so happy like,,, I go screaming to my discord friends abt them djjdjsjsjs   
> One comment = another dollar to getting Donald another melon friend


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 me??? Back again??? So soon??? Who am I??? 
> 
> Also, usernames!   
> Goofy: loving him was  
> Horace: Red  
> Donald: shade never made  
> Mickey: ANYBODY LESS GAY!  
> Minnie: pinkmouse  
> Daisy: just want gf  
> Panchito: love of  
> José: my life  
> Storkules: Funny Joke  
> Della: Della / Baby Gay

Gay Club

General 10:23

  
  


shade never made: @della 

 

shade never made: @della 

 

shade never made: @della 

 

Della: what?? 

 

Just want gf: you can’t stay Della. 

 

Della: ??? 

 

pinkmouse: u need. a server name 

 

shade never made:  **t poses**

 

Della: [image: Donald is sitting on a couch with one arm straight out, the other hand still texting] 

 

Just want gf: JDJSKXJSKZJSKJS

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: I CANT BELIEVE YOURE ACTUALY TRYING TO TPOSE WHILE TEXTING IM GONNA FUCKING KERMIT 

 

shade never made: 😍😍😍

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: SHUT UP I HATE YOU I DONT CARE YOU DESERVED THAT SWEAR

 

Della: this is what I deal with on a daily basis 

 

Red: Donald: types memes Donald: haha gotta act it out now 

 

Della: THATS EXACTLY WHAT HE DOES 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: I’ve seen it but does he really do it every single time 

 

shade never made: :P 

 

Della: [image: Donald bleping] 

 

shade never made: YOU STOP THAT 

 

Loving him was: oh my god 

 

Love of: bdnsjdjshdjwksjqjsjs DONAL 

 

Love of: @my life 

 

My life: Donald what the entire fuck 

 

shade never made: im being oppressed :( 

 

Della: he just said that out loud 

 

Della: why has this gotten worse

 

pinkmouse: hes fucking with u that’s why 

 

Funny Joke: My Donald, why would you betray your sister? 

 

Love of: 1. YOUR WHOMST 2. JDJSJDJSJZH

 

shade never made: remember when you told me you sometimes hide Selene’s statues 

 

shade never made: same concept different execution 

 

Funny Joke: Ah, then I do indeed understand. Godspeed! 

 

shade never made: 😈😈😈

 

Della: I HATE THIS 

 

Della: [image] 

 

Della: HE LITERALLY PUT UP ONE OF HIS HANDS UP TO IMITATE DEVILS HORNS WHILE CONTINUING TO TEXT WITH THE OTHER HAND??? 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: djjsjdjsjsjw okay we stan 

 

Just want gf: we stan 

 

pinkmouse: we stan 

 

My life: ,,,,,,,, we stan :/ 

 

Love of: we Stan! 

 

Loving him was: we stan 

 

Red: we stan

 

Funny Joke: We Stan! 

 

Della: what the fuck is happening 

 

shade never made: we stan 💅

 

pinkmouse: also u misspelled licherally 

 

Della: ???? 

 

Just want gf: u wanted gay hijinks, ur gonna get gay fuckign hijinks 

 

shade never made: wait wait first 

 

shade never made: I wanna congratulate my mans Storkules for joining in even tho this is his first time seeing the hive mind 

 

Loving him was: thats very sexy of him 

 

Red: NXJSJSKDJSK G O O F Y 

 

Loving him was: sorry Horace I’m leaving u for Storkules now 

 

Red: NO WAIT I CAN BE SEXY TOO WATCH THIS 

 

Red: gay rights 

 

Loving him was: oh FUCK that’s sexy! 

 

Loving him was: okay I’m staying 

 

Red: YESS!! Ilysm

 

Love him was: ILY2 BABIE!!!!! <3

 

Red: <3 

 

Della: I can’t comprehend a single thing that’s happening here 

 

shade never made: that’s ur comp het babye 

 

Della: my what?? 

 

Just want gf: comp het 

 

Della: I still don’t know what that is?? 

 

Just want gf: compulsory heterosexuality 

 

Della: okay??? And what’s that??? 

 

shade never made: oh shit 

 

Just want gf: fuck 

 

shade never made: YOU SAID SHE TALKED TO DRAKE?? 

 

Just want gf: SHE DID THIS MUSTNT HAVE COME UP 

 

shade never made: fuck okay 

 

Della: you guys are kinda freaking me out 

 

shade never made: look comp het can be pretty complicated, do you wanna talk to Drake?? 

 

Della: if I keep talking to drake he’ll figure out its me. 

 

shade never made: okay, that’s fine, you don’t have to talk to Drake. 

 

Just want gf: we can try to explain from our own experiences??? 

 

Red: I’m still in training, but I could have a shot if you’d be more comfortable with that. 

 

Della: sure?? 

 

shade never made: PLEASE 

 

Just want gf: oh thank god Horace ilysm 

 

Red: Alright. Della, comp het is the concept that a gay person, though it is much more common in lesbians, likes the opposite sex because they’re supposed to. Things like only liking ‘unattainable’ men, or thinking if a man looks nice then that must be attraction, are some common traits of comp het. You can struggle with it even if you’ve been out and comfortable with your identity for years. 

 

Red: we personally here in the chat like to joke about it a lot, and a lot of other LGBT+ concepts. It helps gives us a positive association with things which can help us to accept these things about ourselves. 

 

pinkmouse: oh that’s why we do that?? 

 

Red: yea it surprised me too djsjdjhdhd

 

Red: like dam there’s a reason we go ham over this? wild

 

Della: oh. okay. 

 

Della: I guess it is bc my comp het that I don’t get ur convos 

 

Della: YET *dabs* 

 

Just want gf: NDJSJSJJSIS YES THATS MY GIRL!!! 

 

shade never made: I’m so proud *wipes tear* 

 

pinkmouse: one of us one of us 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: ONE OF US 

 

Love of: we’ll have you and Storkules memeing in no time 

 

My life: the matter still stands 

 

My life: you need a server name 

 

Della: is there a term for a budding lesbian?? 

 

pinkmouse: BABY GAY 

 

shade never made: ONG YES ITS BABY GAY 

 

Red: bby gay 

 

Loving him was: you are,,, baby gay 

 

Love of: BABY GAjdjdjdjksksjzsj 

 

My life: we out here 

 

airpilot changed their nickname to Baby Gay! 

 

Baby Gay: guess I’m baby 

 

shade never made: *dabs* 

 

Baby Gay: [image] 

 

Baby Gay: he dabs 

 

Love of: JDJSKDIWJKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don’t comment FOWL will win next season 😔✊


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AWW MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some fluffyness for ya today enjoy babes!!! 
> 
> Also, usernames!   
> Goofy: loving him was  
> Horace: Red  
> Donald: shade never made  
> Mickey: ANYBODY LESS GAY!  
> Minnie: pinkmouse  
> Daisy: just want gf  
> Panchito: love of  
> José: my life  
> Storkules: Funny Joke  
> Della: Baby Gay

Gay Club 

General 13:37

  
  


Funny Joke: Good day, my dear friends! How do you fair this fine day? 

 

My life: I’m well! How are you, Storkules??

 

Funny Joke: I am most excellent, sibling! I have spent the day swimming in our lake and playing games with visitors! 

 

Just want gf: sounds fun! 

 

My life: I have so many uwus right now for u Storkules 

 

Funny Joke: it is my honour to receive them, sibling! Though may I ask why? 

 

My life: calling me sibling instead of brother or sister I’m just uwuing all over the place 🥺

 

My life: it gets me when people I’ve only recently met remember to respect my pronouns 

 

Funny Joke: But of course I will call you how you so desire! Why would I have any reason not to? 

 

My life: 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 

My life: YOURE THE REAL ONE CHIEF ALSO IM NOT CRYING AT ALL 

 

Funny Joke: I am so sorry!! I did not mean to upset you! 

 

My life: aaaaaaa I’m crying I can’t do this rn @love of @shade never made 

 

Love of: Hola 

 

Love of: ah, I see 

 

Love of: He’s not upset! He is very happy, just overwhelmed. Many people do not “believe” in who we are, or hate us because of it. Encountering someone so positively supportive can be, well, overwhelming! 

 

Funny Joke: I see. I do understand this, I have experienced it myself. I do hope in time that being supported does not overwhelm you so :) 

 

My life: WHOS HURT YOU

 

My life: I WILL KILL THEM FOR YOU 

 

shade never made: its his dad his name is Zues he’s a literal god and one day i Will punch him in the Face 

 

My life: The man is dead to me 

 

Funny Joke: I thank you for the support, dear sibling! 

 

My life: I would die for you Storkules 

 

Funny Joke: Please do not hurt yourself for my sake!! 

 

shade never made: its a meme bud, a meme of love!! 

 

Funny Joke: I see! Then, if I was capable of dying, I would also die for you, José! 

 

Funny Joke: On the topic of memes, I have found one that I would like to participate in, but it requires friends! 

 

shade never made: oh slaps? I’ll call the gang 

 

shade never made: @everyone 

 

Red: yo 

 

Loving him was: 👋

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: Here! 

 

pinkmouse: *dabs* 

 

Baby Gay: wassup 

 

Just want gf: I was lurkin what are we memeing boyo

 

Funny Joke: :) 

 

Funny Joke: Creeper 

 

shade never made: AW MAN 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: AW MAN 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: SHOOT 

 

Funny Joke: Creeper 

 

shade never made: AW MAN 

 

Just want gf: so we back in the mine 

 

pinkmouse: got our pickaxe swinging from 

 

My life: SIDE TO SIDE 

 

Love of: SIDE TO SIDE 

 

Loving him was: SIDE SIDE TO SIDE 

 

Red: this task a gruelling one 

 

Baby Gay: some 

 

shade never made: BODY ONCE TOLD ME 

 

pinkmouse: hope to find some diamonds tonight 

 

Red: hope to find some diamonds tonight night night

 

Funny Joke: diamonds tonight 

 

Red: fuck 

 

Loving him was: Spooky scary skeletons 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE 

 

Baby Gay: The world is gonna roll me

 

Love of: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED 

 

shade never made: aw man 

 

Funny Joke: CREEPER 

 

Red: aw man 

 

My life: aw man 

 

Love of: CREEPER 

 

Just want gf: you would not believe your eyes 

 

pinkmouse: AW MAN 

 

shade never made: its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake 

 

Loving him was: it’s Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday 

 

Red: CREEPER 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: do you like waffles? 

 

Funny Joke: so we back in the mine 

 

Baby Gay: YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES 

 

Love of: take on me  _ take on me _

 

My life: take me ooonnnn 

 

Just want gf: and I said HEYYYY YEAHH EHHH EH EH HEYYYY YEAHH EHHH 

 

pinkmouse: I SAID HEY 

 

Just want gf: WHATS GOING ON

 

Red: WHATS GOING ON 

 

Loving him was: aw man 

 

Funny Joke: got our pickaxe swinging from 

 

shade never made: SIDE TO SIDE 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: chocolate rain

 

pinkmouse: I TRY AND MAKE MYSELF BELIEVE

 

Red: THAT PLANET EARTH TURNS 

 

Funny Joke: side side to side 

 

pinkmouse: SLOWLY 

 

Love of: ITS GONNA TAKE A LOT TO DRAG ME AWAY FROM YOU

 

Just want gf: THERES NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO 

 

shade never made: I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA 

 

pinkmouse: GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD oh 

 

Loving him was: and I know when that hotline bling 

 

Red: the years start coming 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY: and the years start coming 

 

My life: and the years start coming 

 

Baby Gay: and the years start coming 

 

pinkmouse: and the years start coming 

 

shade never made: and the years start coming 

 

Loving him was: and the years start coming 

 

Just want gf: and the years start coming

 

Love of: and the years start coming 

 

Funny Joke: this task a gruelling one 

 

shade never made: actual cannibal Shia LaBeouf

 

Just want gf: LOOK AT THIS GRAPH 

 

Baby Gay: Mr sandman 

 

ANYBODY LESS GAY!: bring me a dream 

 

Love of: make him

 

My life: the sharpest tool in the shed 

 

pinkmouse: soulja boy tell em 

 

shade never made: CARAMEL DANCIN

 

My life: oh I’m a gummy bear 

 

Funny Joke: aw man 

 

shade never made:  **CREEPER**

 

Red: Alright good job everyone 

 

Funny Joke: Thank you, Brothers, Sisters, and Siblings! I have very much enjoyed memeing with you! :) 

 

Baby Gay: aww, we love you Storkules!! 

 

shade never made: It was our honour!! 

 

My life: I will meme with you anytime 

  
  


~~~

  
  


New Server

New Chat 17:11

  
  


collarboy created the chat!

 

collarboy added ten! 

 

collarboy added Oswald! 

 

collarboy added Mickey! 

 

collarboy added itsdaisytime! 

 

collarboy added alittleblackmagic!

 

itsdaisytime: uh u good bro?? 

 

collarboy changed the server name to HELP!!

 

collarboy changed the chat name to PLEASE!! 

 

collarboy: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP 

 

collarboy: IM GOING TO PROPOSE TO GOOFY AT THE END OF THE YEAR AFTER WE GRADUATE 

 

collarboy: I NEED HELP 

 

ten: omg,,,,,, you are BABY 

 

Oswald: then why did you add me?? 

 

collarboy: I KNOW YOURE ROMANTIC AND IVE SEEN YOU AND TEN 

 

Oswald: shhhh 

 

collarboy: WILL YOU HELP ME AND KEEP IT A SECRET FROM GOOFY ????? 

 

Mickey: you got it, pal! 

 

ten: ofc!! 

 

itsdaisytime: Hell yea

 

Oswald: yeah sure man

 

alittleblackmagic: I’m so proud of course I will help you

 

alittleblackmagic: just like the good old days :’) 

 

alittleblackmagic: I remember when I was teaching Goofy to flirt with you 

 

collarboy: I KNOW ME TOO THATS WHY I ADDED YOU 

 

alittleblackmagic: then you have my help and my uwus! 

 

collarboy: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUJ

 

collarboy: HDJSKXJSJXHSK IM SO EXCITED I WANNA MARRY HIM SO BAD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

 

itsdaisytime: lets get planning!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my only source of income so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
